Are You?
by Maytoya55
Summary: Kim asks Ron a question that's been on her mind...
1. One Saturday Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show; that right belongs to and remains with Disney.

**_and now...Are You?_**

It was a about 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning when the day's sunlight crept through a bedroom window. Ron Stoppable, just waking up, squinted his eyes and awoke with a stretch, temporarily blinded by the light. Flopping back down on the bed, he turned to look at his alarm clock, then at the tiny silhouette curled up in a small sheet next to it. "Just 9 o'clock buddy" Ron said to a sleeping Rufus; his tiny snores heard in the quietness of the room. Shuffling out his bed, Ron went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then quickly went downstairs to the kitchen still in his PJ's, only to find his parents already up and about to go out.

"Oh hey Ronnie, you woke up just in time." his mother said.

"Why, what's going on?" Ron asked, seeing his mother tying the sneakers of his baby sister, Hana.

"Your mother and I are going out to take Hana to the doctor today and then we might take her to the zoo." His father answered.

"What! What if I wanted to go to the zoo? You guys never took me to the zoo…" Ron exclaimed, the latter part a little more to himself.

"Well you seemed so peaceful sleeping, we didn't want to wake you Ronnie. Besides, we figured you might want to spend the day with Kim."

"Oh, right, Kim…" Ron said, still a little bothered that his parents didn't ask him to come along, even if his response might have been no.

"Okay, we're leaving so you can just fix yourself some breakfast and we'll be back later." Mr. Stoppable said, carrying the baby bag.

"Bye Ronnie, and don't forget to wash the dishes after you use them." Mrs. Stoppable said; Hana in one hand and the stroller in the other.

"'Kay, bye." Ron said closing the door. "Hmmm…what to do today..." Ron thought as he went through the fridge, skimming its contents to find something to eat. Deciding he wasn't that hungry, he settled for a bowl of cereal and went to watch Saturday morning cartoons in the living room. Rufus, it appeared, had beat him to it; wide awake and already on the couch stepping all over the remote to find the right channel.

"Mornin' buddy. Looks like it's just me and you today." Ron said to Rufus.

"Alone, ya ya." Rufus squeaked back.

Back at the Possible household, things were anything but quiet in the hustle and bustle of a Saturday morning. Mrs. Dr. Possible was in the kitchen making breakfast while Mr. Dr. Possible was on the computer in the den, finishing up some last minute work on a project he was working on. Meanwhile, Kim's twin brothers, Jim and Tim, were busy bouncing a soccer ball in the house, getting ready for soccer practice. The ball accidentally knocked over a vase and was about to knock over a table lamp when Kim, who was just coming down the stairs in her robe, hair still wet from the shower, saw it and ran just in time to catch it.

"Uh oh…" Jim and Tim said simultaneously.

"You little tweebs!!!" Kim screamed. Hearing the commotion in the living room, Mrs. Possible left what she was cooking on the stove and went into the living room to find Kim with the ball in her hand as if to hit her brothers with it at any second.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"Your sons broke the flower vase with this soccer ball!" Kim answered, still eyeing her brothers.

"Did not!" they retaliated.

"Did too!" Kim yelled back.

"How many times do have to tell you boys not to bounce the ball in the house?"

"Sorry mom." they responded as their mom went over to pick up the broken pieces of the vase.

"And Kimmie, can you please get out of the living room with your wet hair, you're wetting up the carpet."

"Sorry mom." Kim said, going back up the stairs. Upstairs in her room blowing her hair out with the dryer, Kim contemplated what to do for the day. She didn't have to work seeing as how she had taken a double shift for Monique during the week and for once, she didn't have to drive her brothers to soccer practice as her dad had once again taken up coaching their soccer team. "Guess it's chilling with my BFBF all day" Kim said smiling. She liked the sound of BFBF; thinking about it, she smiled even more.

"Kimmie, breakfast is ready!" her mom screamed from downstairs.

"Coming!" she answered, as she brushed her hair. Deciding to call Ron to find out his plans for the day, she set down her brush and picked up the phone. After a few rings, a voice answered on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey Ron." Kim answered, smiling.

"Morning KP."

"So…any plans for today?"

"No, the 'rents took Hana to the doctor, then they're taking her to the zoo so I'm all alone."

"Hey!" Kim heard Rufus squeak in the background.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not all alone but you get the idea. What are you doing today?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Kim said drifting off.

"Um…okay, do you wanna go to the mall or something?"

"No, not really, I kinda want to stay in and relax, you know."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kim?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked bewildered.

"Kim, you just said you don't want to go to the mall. You know, the place where you spend all day shopping and where I, you know, go along with you shopping."

"Ron, after you spend 6 days a week working in Club Banana, you kind of tend not to want to see the mall that much." Kim said.

"Oh…got it. So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, since you're alone, maybe I can just come over and we can pop some popcorn and watch a movie?" Kim said, hopefully.

"Well, sure KP. What time are you coming?" Ron asked, looking up at his clock. It was almost 10.

"I just have to eat breakfast and I'll be right over." Kim said, looking at her own clock.

"Oh, okay, I'm here, come find me." Ron said smiling.

"'Kay, see you soon." Kim said and she hung up the phone.

_Author's Note: Read and review!!! But finish the story first...lol._


	2. Are You?

At the Stoppable house, Ron sat on the couch, still watching cartoons. Looking back at the clock after hanging up the phone, he said to Rufus, "Maybe I should get dressed…" "Yeah, dressed." Rufus said, answering Ron's statement. Leaving the bowl in the sink, Ron ran upstairs leaving Rufus on the couch, grabbed his towel and jumped in the shower. A few minutes later, he ran downstairs sporting only a towel and asked, "Rufus, have you seen the soap?" Back at her house, Kim had finished her breakfast and was trying to get out of the house. However, every time she was about to leave, her mom called her back to do something.

"Kimmie, before you leave, can you check the clothes in the dryer?"

"Kim, also, can you ask your father what time he's leaving? I have to run down to the hospital but I don't want to leave this food on the stove unattended."

"Kim, can you check to see if that's the gardener out there? If it is, give him this check for the month." After about the fifth thing her mother had asked her to do, Kim had had enough. "Mom! I would love to help you do a thousand things but I told Ron that I'd meet him after I finished breakfast…which was about an hour ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kimmie, it's just that there's so much to do today, you know how Saturdays are." Her mother responded, "Okay, well, I guess that can wait until later," she said, taking a basket full of clothes out of Kim's hands and setting it aside, "Okay, you go have fun and tell Ron and the Stoppables I said hi. I'm going to the hospital now." She said, car keys in hand.

"Yep, no big mom, bye." Kim said walking towards the door, "Bye dad!" she yelled towards the den.

"Bye Kimmie-cub!" her father yelled back, eyes still glued on the screen in front of him.

Arriving at Ron's front door, Kim was met seconds later with a seemingly refreshed Ron and a gleeful Rufus. "Hey KP!" Ron said smiling. "Hey Ron." she answered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Inside, Ron and Kim sat on the couch, Ron grabbing the remote to flip the channels to find a movie to watch. Without turning to Kim, he asked,

"So, what are you in the mood to watch?"

"Um, anything's good; anything but wrestling." Kim said sternly, seeing Ron's face light up when she said anything.

"Aww, but the Pain King vs. Steel Toe marathon is on! Ten of the best fights in the GWA wrestling league history!!!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron…"

"Okay, fine. We'll watch what you want." Ron said, seeming defeated.

"Please and thank you." Kim said, giving Ron another peck on the cheek.

"You know, kissing me on the cheek doesn't make me feel better." Ron said. So turning to him, Kim, gave him a short, but sweet kiss on the lips.

"That any better?"

"Boo-yah." said Ron, smiling.

"Eh, romance." Rufus squeaked. Finally settling on a horror movie after a few more minutes of searching, Ron, left and came back to the couch with popcorn in one hand and a blanket in the other. Setting the popcorn down on the coffee table, he curled up with Kim under the blanket and they began watching the movie.

Three hours later, Kim was still curled up against Ron, except now, Ron was shaking in fright with the entire blanket around him while Kim, seemingly unfazed sat with the empty popcorn bowl in her lap. "Monkeys! Why did this movie have to be about monkeys!!!" Ron exclaimed, "And scary ghost monkeys at that!"

"Ron, you're overreacting. There was one monkey in the entire movie." Kim said shaking her head.

"So, it was still a monkey Kim…now what if it's like, real, and comes to get me tonight."

"Right…" Kim said, taking the remote and switching channels. She settled on watching an episode of Agony County to, as she put it, 'stay current'. Suddenly, while watching the episode, a question came to mind. Ron, after all, was her best friend, so even if they weren't dating, they could talk about anything, right?

"Ron, can I ask you a question?" Kim said, still watching the TV.

"Oh sure KP, what's up?"

"Um…okay, this might be a bit random but, are you still a virgin?" Immediately, Kim could tell the question took Ron by surprise.

"A vir-whaaa! Yes! I mean no, no 'course I'm not a virgin…"

"You're not?" Kim said sternly, now curious as to Ron's answer.

"No, 'course not…I've had sex with lots of girls…" Ron answered, turning away and rubbing his neck nervously; quickly realizing how bad that sounded.

"You have?" Kim said even more sternly. "Just who have you had sex with?"

"Well, um…there's Yori-" From the moment he said this, Ron knew he had made a mistake.

"YORI!!! YOU HAD SEX WITH YORI!!! RON, ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!!" Kim screamed as she jumped out of the couch towering over Ron and she went on like that for the next five minutes.

"KP...um, Kim…Kimberly!!!" Ron yelled, trying to get her attention. Quickly ceasing her rave, Kim turned to Ron and said angrily, "What?"

"Kim…okay, I lied." Ron said sadly.

"You lied?" Kim asked calming down, now sitting back down on the couch next to him, "Why?"

"Why? Because Kim, I'm an 18-year old boy who has never even as much as kissed a girl before you kissed me that day you had that emotion chip on. I mean, let's face it, I'm not exactly a hit with the ladies." Ron said, looking down at his lap.

"Oh," Kim said, feeling bad about her earlier rant. "Well, that's not true Ron, you're a hit with me." Kim said smiling, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, cute words Kim, but that's only you."

"Well, who else do you have to worry about…we are a couple, aren't we?" she asked expectantly .

"Yes but…you have no idea how it feels for a guy my age to still be a virgin, Kim. I'm in the locker room before and after practice and I have to hear the whole football team talking about who they did last week or what they have planned for that afternoon."

"And you believe all of them?"

"Well…yeah," said Ron, "after all, they've got the charm."

"Ron, please," Kim said shaking her head, "Half the cheerleading squad wouldn't hook up with those losers."

"But what about the other half?" Ron asked, now looking up at Kim.

"Ron! Well, what do you say while everyone in the locker room is telling their stories?" asked Kim, curiously.

"Well…I've been asked if we do it…" Ron said quietly, though loud enough for Kim to hear.

"And what exactly do you tell them?".

"Well, what do you think I say?" Ron answered Kim. Kim stared at Ron for a minute before her eyes widened in clarity.

"Ron! You tell them that we've done it?"

"Yes!" Ron said defiantly, not seeing why it was such a big deal. "Kim, I mean, why does it even matter, you know the truth and seeing as how we're a couple anyway, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, you're like the hottest cheerleader on the squad, at least in my eyes you are…" But Kim, now seemingly in a daze, didn't hear what Ron had said. Instead, she said to herself, though loud enough so that Ron still heard, "What do all those guys think of me now…"

"Kim, why are you worrying about what they think? We are a couple, aren't we?" Ron said, echoing her words from before. Snapping out of her own thoughts, Kim said, "Yeah, but why can't you just tell them the truth?"

"Oh, and admit to 20 guys that the guy they've been calling a loser throughout high school and is finally something since he's on the team, is still a loser, especially since he doesn't have sex with his own girlfriend?" Ron asked him. Kim contemplated this and tried to put herself in Ron's shoes.

"Well, I guess it's different for girls." she concluded.

"Well, Kim, I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it…" Ron said, turning to Kim but continuing to stare into his lap.

"You've thought about me and you, you know…"

"Yes, I've thought about it…what guy wouldn't? I mean, haven't you thought about it?" Ron asked, now looking up at her. The question didn't really take Kim by surprise. The truth was, of course she had thought about it. It was now October, they had been officially dating for 4 months and had been best friends for years before they had become a couple. She had always been a little curious ever since they switched bodies that one time and the thought came back to her every time he would accidentally lost his pants on a mission or now, every time they kissed. However, years of convincing herself that she and Ron were just friends and nothing more left her with nothing but seemingly impossible dreams and fantasies and now that they were a couple, everything seemed to change. Ron, questioning Kim's long pause after his question, decided to let go of the topic. But something about this whole conversation was bothering him; couldn't he ask her the same question she asked him?

"Kim…are you a virgin?" He asked hesitantly. Kim, snapping out of her thoughts for a second time, came to her senses and realized she had left Ron's question from before unanswered.

"Oh…um, yeah…I am." Kim said. After another awkward silence, Ron asked again,

"So have you ever thought about us, you know…"

"Yeah…actually, I have." Kim said. Another awkward silence followed. Finally Kim said, "Ron I-"

_Author's Note: A lil' cliffie but the story's complete so you can read what happens next..._


	3. Let Nature Decide

__

The door to the Stoppable home opened as the Stoppable's came in carrying Hana and what was seemingly a bunch of stuffed animals from the zoo. Seeing Kim and Ron on the couch, Ron's mother smiled. Setting Hana down on the floor, she said, "Kimmie, so nice of you to spend a day with our Ronnie while we were away."

"No big, Mrs. S." Kim said, annoyed but relieved that Ron's mother had interrupted her statement. Ron at once went to go pick up his little sister and brought her back to the couch. "Who's a little booba?" he said, nudging her gently in the stomach as she laughed. Kim, feeling awkward with the Stoppable's home considering her previous conversation with Ron decided that she would leave. Seeing as how it was almost 4, she figured that her parents would be getting home soon and she should probably help her mom with some chores around the house. "Ron, I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later, okay." she said, picking up her bag to leave.

"KP, wait," he said, putting down his little sister to follow Kim. She turned around to stare at Ron, who nervously, once again, began to rub his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry about telling the guys what I did. I never meant for it to make you upset in any way."

"Ron, I'm not upset, it's just that…are you up for a walk?" Kim asked.

"A walk, where?"

"Just a walk…so we can talk."

"Oh, sure," Ron said, closing the door behind him. They walked for a while, not saying much to each other, each lost in their own thoughts. After some time, they found themselves in Middleton Park by the pond. It was beautiful on the autumn afternoon as the sun began to set. Brushing some leaves off of a nearby bench, Ron sat down and Kim followed suit. After a while, Ron decided to break the silence.

"So, you were saying…" Kim looked at Ron and then at the pond in front of them.

"Ron, I have thought about it. A lot. It's just that I want it to be special when it happens. I don't want it to just be something we do to get it over with and to say, 'yeah, we have'. I want it to mean something, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand KP. I want it to be special too. You know what, why don't we set a date and time right now so-"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"You're not supposed to set a date and time for these things, we're supposed to just let them happen." Kim said, slightly agitated.

"So, how do you feel about waiting 'til marriage?"

"You want to wait 'til marriage, Ron?"

"No! I mean, yes…I mean, I'm just sayin'" Ron said flustered.

"Like I said, Ron, just let it happen…let nature take its course. When it's right for both of us, it will happen." Ron pondered this for a minute.

"So you mean, let nature decide?"

Laughing, Kim said, "Yes Ron, let nature decide."

"So you do want to do this with me." he said tentatively.

"Who else is my best friend boyfriend?" Kim said smiling. They sat there for a while enjoying each other's company. After a while, Ron said,

"Kim, thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. You're the best." Kim smiled and kissed him and they sat there for a while; each grateful to know that when the right time came, they would share their love in the greatest way possible.

_Author's Note: This was my first fic so please, read and review! Whether or not I decide to write more stories depends on them to an extent so please, give me feedback on what you think. Thanx! _:-)


End file.
